Dor
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: TRAD. Parte dela gostaria de gritar. A outra parte gostaria de chorar. Então ela ri. Por que é a unica coisa que a mantem sã. Leah/Jacob vestígios de Leah/Sam. Pov Leah.


* * *

**Autor:** _XxRandomHeartxX_

**Tradução:** _InfallibleGirl_

* * *

**Dor**

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo Twilight. Se eu fosse dona de tudo isso Jacob teria ficado com a Leah e não com o bebê esquisito.

* * *

_**-/Um/- **_

Ela caminha entre as árvores.

Sozinha.

Parte dela gostaria de gritar. A outra parte gostaria de chorar.

Então ela ri.

Seu cabelo voa para todos os lados, seu pé a empurra contra o vento que a força para a direção oposta. Ela ri.

Por que é a única maneira de se manter sã.

**-/Dois/-**

Estava quieto quando ela acordou. Escuro, mas quieto.

Ouvia os sons da noite, mas não estava assustada. Ela aprendeu a muito tempo atrás, ficar assustada nunca te leva a lugar nenhum. Em vez disso, ela se encolhe, ouvindo o sussurro das árvores a distancia.

Está frio, mas ela é quente. Ela é sempre quente. Ela traça um modelo no chão e observa a folhagem girando.

Ela não gosta de pensar muito nas coisas. Uma vez que você pensa, ficam complicadas. Especialmente quando se tem um bando de lobisomens inteiro ouvindo cada pensando que passa por sua mente.

Mais do que tudo ela gostaria de ser normal.

_**-/Três/-**_

Estava começando tudo de novo.

Parece que Alguém lá em cima a odeia.

Primeiro Sam, depois _ele_.

Emoções pegam você em qualquer lugar.

_**-/Quatro/-**_

Ela se transforma.

É a hora. A única hora em que ela sabe que não há ninguém por perto. Nenhum deles para ouvi-la.

Ela corre.

Sente o poder das pernas pulsando de adrenalina enquanto corre. O barulho do vento passando por ela. É única coisa que a faz sentir como se fosse _ela _novamente. É a única razão pela qual ela não desistiu dessa historia de ser lobisomem há muito tempo atrás.

_Vá embora_, ela ouve a si mesma dizendo, _vá embora._

_**-/Cinco/-**_

Sentimentos são coisas engraçadas.

Incertos e imprevisíveis.

_Quem precisa deles?_

Ela encara as ondas batendo contra as rochas. Ela gostaria de bloquear isso. Tudo isso. Ela não gostaria de dizer alto, por que todo mundo sabe que quando se fala, é real.

_**-/Seis/-**_

Você sabe, ela amava Sam.

Amava.

Não era apenas uma paixão colegial. Era muito mais que isso. Pelo menos para ela. E ela pensa que talvez, apenas talvez, ele se sentia da mesma maneira. E _havia _alguma coisa ali. Algo que ninguém, exceto os dois, viu.

Ele foi o primeiro garoto a quem ela deu tudo.

_Tudo_.

Então ele conheceu Emily.

_**-/Sete/-**_

Ela não entende impressão.

Ela pegou o espírito da coisa, mas não entende a maravilha disso. A admiração.

Como uma coisa tão _maravilhosa_ pode ser maravilhosa quando destrói outros relacionamentos.

Ainda assim, ela teria dado qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Só assim poderia ter uma impressão. Só assim ela poderia esquecer.

**_-/Oito/-_**

É difícil olhar no espelho.

Sabendo que ela costumava parecer diferente. Costumava _ser_ diferente.

Mas ela mudou.

Parte por causa do rompimento, mas a maior parte por causa do jeito quem olham para ela.

Pessoas que ela conhece, o bando, e principalmente Sam.

Sam com seus olhos marrons que ela costumava mergulhar inúmeras vezes. Sam, olhando para ela com tanta pena. Era o suficiente para deixá-la doente. E deixou. E ela odiou isso.

Ela ouve seus pensamentos. Coisas que eles não conseguem tirar completamente das mentes, enterrado fundo com outros segredos que eles tentam trancar.

Então ela para de se preocupar. Ou pelo menos tenta.

Porque se a odiarem, ninguém conseguiria sentir pena dela. E isso é o bastante.

_**-/Nove/-**_

Ela sempre é amarga. E toda essa amargura apenas intensifica-se quando ela pensa sobre isso.

Então Jacob Black perdeu sua preciosa Bella Swan, um pequeno e maldoso pedaço dentro dela sorriu. Alguém sabia como é sentir isso. Como é sentir alguém sendo rasgado pedaço por pedaço de você, amputando e pisando em seu coração.

E ela deixa o pedaço maldoso tomar conta por um tempo.

Por que deleitar-se com a dor dos outros é muito melhor que sentir a própria.

_**-/Dez/-**_

Escapar.

Além de proteger Seth, foi por isso que ela entrou no bando de Jacob. Mesmo que isso significasse que ela teria que trabalhar com os sanguessugas. Ela pode lidar com isso.

Se significar nada de pena. Sobre Sam e sobre seu pai.

Se significar nada de Sam.

_**-/Onze/-**_

É estranho como sentimentos podem surgir quando você menos espera.

E com pessoas inesperadas.

Mas quando ela o olha, sabe que alguma coisa mudou. Sobre os a relação deles.

E isso dá medo, por que tudo está se repetindo.

_**-/Doze/-**_

Ela não tem certeza do que deveria fazer.

Sua cabeça diz para esquecê-lo. Parar. Mas seu coração diz para continuar.

Ela escolhe o coração.

Ela não sabe se isso é um grande erro. E, se isso e perder o controle, ela está perdendo o dela.

Mas no momento, ela apenas não se importa.

_**-/Treze/-**_

Ele cheira como chuva de verão.

Quente chuva de verão.

Ela inspira e o cheiro dele a intoxica. Ela imagina como seria sentir a pele quente sob seus dedos. Ela empurra os dedos contra o peito dele e ele sorri. Aquele sorriso. O único reservado apenas para ela.

Ele tem o gosto mais doce que ela já sentiu.

E ela pensa que talvez, apenas talvez, alguma coisa finalmente vai acontecer de bom com ela.

_**-/Quatorze/- **_

"Eu sinto muito."

Ela já ouviu essas palavras antes. Mesmo que pareça que foram ditas a uma eternidade.

Ela não diz uma palavra. Não há muito que dizer. Ela o odeia; simples assim. Ela se odeia por perder o controle. Ela se odeia por _ter _esses sentimentos. Ela odeia que isso esteja acontecendo de novo, quando ela poderia ter evitado.

Ela odeia o que ela é. Ela nunca terá uma impressão. Nunca encontrará ninguém que a ame do jeito que ela é. Nunca poderá ter filhos.

Mas o que ela mais odeia, é não conseguir odia-lo. Exatamente como ela nunca conseguiu odiar Sam.

_**-/Quinze/- **_

Dor.

Ela teve o suficiente disso ultimamente. Dói como se uma faca a estivesse cortando. Impossivel de escapar. Por que uma vez mais, ela caiu na armadilha. Sempre querendo o quê nunca poderá ter.

A impressão é linda. Ela a observou antes. Por que ela tem tudo? Pais que a amam; o homem que ela vai crescer para amar. Ele já a ama. Mais do que ela jamais vai saber.

Mas ela não quer reclamar. Ela não quer extravasar, pois todos saberão. Como ela realmente se sente. Então, está de volta àquela aparência forte. De volta àquela garola que é irreconhecível na frente do espelho. De volta aos olhares e pensamentos de pena, e a outro par de olhos que irá zombá-la.

Por que obviamente ela não é boa o bastante.

Por que ela cometeu o erro de se apaixonar de novo.

_**-/Dezesseis/-**_

Viu-o sorrindo para sua impressão. O seu sorriso. O único pedaço que pensou que poderia guardar com ela, se foi.

O final é mesquinho.

Ela está enjoada e cansada de tudo isso.

Então ela corre.

É a única coisa que resta para ela.

* * *

**N/T:** Toda vez que eu leio essa fic eu sinto um peso no coração. Gostaria de agradecer a **Emília** por ter me ajudado em algumas frases que pareceram impossiveis pra mim, além de ser uma pessoa que me surpreende positivamente cada dia que passa! E a **Michelle** a autora dessa fic e saibam que essa foi a primeira historia sobre a Leah que ela escreveu! Desculpem se houver algum erro de português.


End file.
